The Eyes Of Maylene
by SymoneIshAmazing
Summary: Maylene is the brand new attending at SGMW! Her specialty? Cardio. Best cardio of the entire county and shes only 23. How will the doctors take to the youngest attending? Will Maylene warm up to them? How will this all work out? : Set before the plane crash and ALL characters are alive but those who left are no longer here. George, Izzie, etc.
1. Sanders

Hello** there ! It seems you have stumbled upon my VERY FIRST FANFIC! I've been reading fanfic for a while and decoded it was time to make my own. So, this is a Grey's Anatomy fanfic I dreamt of and just HAD to make it into a story . Criticism is accepted since I want to possibly be a writer. Enjoy !,**

The alarm clock went off at 5:00, playing the new transfered doctors favorite song. '_It's time to begin isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit. I'm just the same as I was. Why don't you understand? I'm never changing who I am!' _The long haired brunette quickly sat up with a smile on her lips. She jumped out of bed turning the radio up higher so she could hear the music as she took a shower. The water was warm when she turned it on. Quickly slipping off her tshirt , bra, and underwear, she stepped into the shower with a relaxing sigh. Water was pouring on her body while she reached for her strawberry smelling body wash and her poof rag, mixed them, and began washing her body. Ten minutes later, she stepped out nice and clean with a towel wrapped around her body. Her next destination? The closet. While walking towards it she took a glance at her clock that read 5:11. Plenty of time before being at her new job at 6:30. Now the outfit choosing was going to take a minutes. It was pretty chilly outside so she settled for jeans, two inch heels, and a black satin tank top which she would later throw a jacket over. Another glacne at the clock and it was 5:20. An hour and ten minutes. Perfect timing. She then walked out of her room and knocked on her brothers door before entering and quickly covering her eyes. Her sister in law was standing in front of her brother naked, but quickly jumped under the covers when she walked in. The couples face were red as the brunette stammered.

"I'm sorry Ricky but uh.. Wow.. Umm.. Awkward.. I'm about to leave for work so just don't burn down the house?" She started closing the door and stopped. "Sock on the door next time?" And closed it. Walking into the kitchen, she gathered her stuff in her purse. Wallet, phone, lip gloss, hospital ID. and keys in hand. Glance at the clock, 5:30. Time to make sure she looked nice. There was a full body mirror in the living room that she checked herself out in. Her naturally curly hair was waist length, her light skin had not a single blemish, and her eyehe were blue. Smiling in triumph to herself she finally left the house and headed to her baby. A black Rx-8. She squealed in delight as she got in and put her purse in the passenger seat, put on her seat belt, check her mirrors, and started the engine as she drove off towards a nearby Starbucks that had Krispy Kreme next door. First she bought herself a glazed donut then order herself a Caramel frap. As she was getting her coffee, she noticed someone attractive Checking her out. Of course she sent a little smile in his direction but she had to go. She ate her donut and started drinking her coffee while she drove to her new job. Clock glance, 6:00. Good enough time so far. The hospital was only 15 minutes away so it wouldnt take her long if there was no traffic. Shes driving and drinking her coffee while '_Parting Glass by Ed Sheeran'_played on the radio. She sang along to it and in what seemed like a few minutes, she arrived in the parking lot of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital at 6:15. Right on time. Her coffee was now where near finished so she brought it with her along with a file and her purse. The sliding doors opened when she walked in and headed for the elevator. Of course she had to wait for a while before it arrived. When it did, she boarded and pressed the second floor button. Just as the doors were closing, an arm shot through and the doors opened back up. The person was a male with light brown skin and blue eyes. He smiled at the brunette and she smiled back, and returned to her coffee and her phone. The ding made her look up and see it was her floor and she got off, followed by the male who went in another direction. She walked up to the nurses station and gave a greeting.

"Hello." she said with a british accent. "Im the new attending. Uh.. Maylene. Maylene Sanders."

**So ! What do you guys think ? Should i continue or not? I think i should .. What about you? Remember, criticism is ACCEPTED . Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Demons

**So I'm back with the second chapter ! Yay ! So I got little reviews but I got LOTS of followers ! So onwards!**

_~:~'Some times, we do things to people that we don't mean to do. Things that turn them into monsters. They then become our monsters;our Demons. Our demons then come back to haunt us. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But someday they will and may not ever go away. So the one question you should ask yourself is this. How will I get them to leave?~:~_

There was a short, brown skinned lady leading Maylene around. The woman had short black hair, big lips that kind of stuck out, and a medium sized nose. She waddled around like a duck, and Maylene could hear people saying 'Nazi', though it didnt bother the woman. Maylene now knew where the ER and OR rooms were, patient rooms, supply closets, on-call rooms, and Peds floor. All that was left was the Pit and then she can change and begin her day.

"And finally, the Pit." The 'Nazi' said. "In here, we treat emergencies that have just come in. And across from here is the Denny Duquette Clinic. Its actually a type of memorial.." She then sighed then turned to the taller female. "Well, you can now start your day." And turned on her heels and walked away.

"But Bailey- Oh never mind.." Maylene grumbled under her breath and began walking back into the changing room. There, she saw him again. The one with the blue eyes. He glanced up and chuckled to himself.

"Now im beginning to think you're following me." She took her top off and searched for the dark blue scrubs she was given. Thats when Mr. Blue eyes cocked his head to the side. "Resident with dark scrubs?" She had finished getting dressed when he asked this question and was walking out the door when she replied. "Attending."

Maylene walked up to the nurse's station with her white coat on. She requested whatever cases she already had. There, she saw another guy, who, of course, smiled at her. Being polite she smiled back as he started talking to her. "So how was that caramel frap?" Now she was confused. How did he know that?

"How do you know what i had for coffee this morning?" Then she remembered. He was standing behind her at Starbucks. "Oh! You were behind me this morning at Starbucks." With his head down he was signing papers and nodded. "Correct." The nurse handed her a clip board with her first patient.

"For now, I'll only give you one so you can get used to the new system." The nurse said. Maylene thanked her and looked over the case. She then took it off the counter and began walking away. The case was an easy one. A 25 year old female who had complained of fatigue and dizziness. Given medication and sent home but the medicine didnt work and now she's back. The patient did give them a recent report stating that her family had a list of bradycardia; when the heart beats too slow. When Maylene arrived, there was a female standing there. Thick black curly hair and she looked... Chinese? She walked up to the female and spoke. "Excuse me im looking for a Cristina Yang? I believe she is my resident on the case I'm currently working on." The female looked at her and sighed.

"I'm Cristina Yang. And you must be Maylene Sanders.. The prissy girl from England." She rolled her eyes.

"What gives you the idea I'm from England! Because of my accent? I went to England for a boarding school when I was younger. I'm from California. Yes I'm Maylene Sanders and no I'm not a prissy girl. Now can we work?" Maylene had opened the door and greeted the patient in the bed. "Hello Mrs. Rains. I'm and this is . You say your family has been diagnosed with this before?" The patient nods her head.

"Yes. Bradycardia." Maylene could tell she had a short breath and wanted to make this short. "You know the risks correct?"

"Heard them a thousand times over. My whole family had it."

"Okay. Then you know what you want?" Maylene asked, glancing at Yang.

"Yes."

"Alright well tomorrow morning you should be fine and have a pacemaker inside you." The woman thanked them and they left the room. Sanders started scribbling notes down while Yang looked at her. "You didn't explain anything to her."

"Why explain stuff to people if the already know the risks? Already know the treatment plan? Her family has had this. She has questions I'm sure she'll just ask them." And with that she left and walked away. Though she was still slightly confused about the diagnostic. She had to look the chart over as she bumped into a male, dropping his papers all over the place. Immediately she dropped to the ground and started picking them up. "Sorry about that. Looking at this chart and I'm not even paying attention to what the heck I'm doing." Once all the papers were gathered, she handed them to him but her smile faded into a frown. He took them and his face turned into one of guilt and sadness. Maylene tried walking away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back but she yanked her arm back. "Do NOT touch me Owen. Or talk to EVER again!"

~:~Demons of ours never seem to fade.. Do they?~:~


	3. Past Fears

_~:~The past is all about the wrong doings that have ever happened to you Or that you have done to someone else. Sometimes the past can catch up to you and bite you in the rear. But the thing about the past is that you can live in them.~:~_

Maylene had gotten away from Owen safely so he wouldn't find her by hiding on the Paediatric floor. She was sitting in the waiting room as a blonde woman approached her.

"I'm sorry do you have a child here with us?" Maylene looked up and smiled.

"Oh no I'm... Running from someone. Well hiding actually. I'm Maylene. The new-" The blonde had started finishing her sentence for her.

"Cardiac attending! Maylene Sanders. Oh wow your accent is nice. But I thought you were from California? I'm Arizona Torres by the way. Who are you running from?" The new attending was flooded with questions from the blonde doctor. "Uh I'm from California but I went to a boarding school in high school but the accent just stuck. I'm running from-" The ding of the elevator made her jump. Her head turned and saw it was him;Owen. Eyes wide she pointed her finger secretly. "Him?" Torres asked. "That's the chief why are you running from him?" As he started walking over, Maylene quickly asked her to stall him so she could run to the stairs. She agreed and walked over to the Chief and began asking him questions. "Hey chief I was wondering. Why don't we have a little ice cream party for the kids after they get surgery? It'd be fun for them." Owen saw Maylene dart out the door and softly pushed past her and chased her to the stairs. It was too late because now the woman was about three stories above him.

Stomping back towards Arizona, he dragged his hand down his face and frowned. "Where was she going?" The Peds surgeon shrugged. "I don't even know her. Why would I know?" He knew she was serious yet playing coy. "Fine. Free ice cream." Smiling in triumph she spilled about how she was running from him and swiftly added. "What did you do to the new attending?" No answer was given as he walked away.

* * *

Maylene found herself in the cafeteria during lunch time. Half of the day she'd check on her patients others running from Owen. She sat at an empty table an watched as four people in the same scrubs as her sat with her. The only one she recognized was the handsome man from the coffee shop. The other three were new faces. They stared at her until coffee man spoke. "Well I'm Mark Sloan. Plastics" Then he started going around the table. "Derek Shepard, brain surgeon. Cali Torres, bones. And Arizona Toress. Peds." Smiling at her, they were slipping food into their mouths and waited for her reply. "Maylene Sanders, cardio." After a while, they all got to know Sanders and she got to know them.

"So May. Why are you running from Owen?" The question nearly made her choke on the water she was drinking. "Uh... I have a problem with authority.." They looked at her and laughed. She knew it was a terrible lie but they understood that she didn't trust them just yet. It all ended when Owen walked into the cafeteria. The running thing was getting old so she just sat there. His eyes immediately drifted to Maylene's while everyone ate in silence. It took a few seconds before Maylene spoke.

"What do you want Owen? Oh I'm sorry. Chief." Everyone then looked to Owen awaiting his reaction. The words stammered as he talked. "We need to talk." Hate was in her eyes as he looked at her. "Anything you need to say to me you can say in front of them. I'm sure it won't put you in some kind of... Opposition?" Now she was testing him and they all knew it. What happened so long ago to make hear loathe him wasnt exactly a private matter nor was it that public. But apparently everyone else thought it was private so they excused themselves, leaving Sanders and Owen alone. Offering him a seat seemed to be polite to her even though she had no reason to be nice to. Whatsoever. It took him a while before speaking. "I'm-" '_Is he really...?' _

_"Are _you? I mean, this is the first time I've seen you in what, years? And all you are is sorry?" A scoff escaped her lips as she stood up and walked away. At least she had a good reason to leave. Her pager was going off.

* * *

YouTube /AOBs8dU4Pb8- (Run- Snow Patrol )Listen to this while reading that v :D

Sanders ran upstairs to a noise of beeping and frantic talking. "What happened?!" She asked her nurse while examining her patient And the screen. "Her heart rate is dropping." Sanders took charge of the situation when Yang ran in and asked what happened. "Her heart stopped." She yelled. Christina was slightly confused. How does this type of problem stop your heart. Then it hit her quickly. "Dr. Sanders there could be a possibility we diagnosed her wrong. When she said her whole family had bradycardia, I don't think that's what she meant. Sanders turned her head and looked at her while pumping the patients chest. "Then what do you think it is?" It took a few mom,nets but she finally spoke up. "Holt-Oram Syndrome." How could Maylene have over looked this? The pacemaker was not inside yet and there was not enough time; she was going to die. Christina and Sanders both knew it too. Yet of course, the new Attending was not about to stop. About thirty minutes later of trying to get her heart to start, Christina finally spoke.

"Sanders... I think it's time to call it... She's gone." Maylene looked up and shook her head. "It's my first day and I'm not about to let my first patient DIE!" That's when Owen walked in and had to grab her off and take her into a conference room across the hall, while Christina called it. "Time of death... 6:48 PM.."

"Damn you Owen let me go!" He slammed the door and put her down. "It was time okay May? It was her time to die." Maylene draw her hand back and slapped his cheek.

"You don't get to say that! It wasn't her time or someone else's or Riley's!" Owens eyes softened when he heard his old soldiers name. "I-Is that why..." Tears were welling up in her eyes. "He was one of your bestfriends! I thought you were mine too! You disappeared after he died. No goodbye or condolences just gone. No letter or flowers. He'll, you didn't even show up to his funeral. You left me by myself with a kid I had to raise. A kid I COULDN'T raise because I was going crazy! Calling her Riley and seeing Riley in her! Now she's gone living with people she thinks is her parents while I'm here. Trying to forget and move on but then I see you and now.. I fucking hate you Owen!" She pushed past him and stormed out of the room. Owen was now heavy hearted.

* * *

Everything being all said and done, it was clocking out time. Maylene's patient didn't have family which was slightly better than anything else. She was in the changing room for attendings when Mark came up to her and softly smiled. "Rough first day?" Of course it was! Her head went up and down as she nodded yes. "Mis-diagnosed my patient.. Sooo yeah." Slowly getting up she smiled and walked to the elevator him following behind. "Well. I know this bar we can go to. Get your mind off it?" It'd been a while since she was asked out. And she did have a pretty rough day so why not? "Sure." The elevator arrived and so did Mr. Blue eyes. He smiled at her and spoke. "So. I know you've had a rough day, but to get your mind off it. Drinks?" His attention then turned to Sloans who had a smirk on his face. "Mark just asked me. You can come with though." Marks smirk turned into a slight frown as Jackson's turned into a smile. "Sure. I'd love to." And the elevator doors closed with the three inside.


	4. Authors NoteREAD

Just a heads up that I am restarting this story.

Reason? I have brand new ideas that must be made ~ The stories title will be changed but the character will remain the same

I'll also make a "story" that will have my weekly updates, Q&A, and whatever else up soon

`~Remeber- Your imagination is your friend.`~


End file.
